


Warmth

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: A teeny bit of angst, Dialouge Heavy, Fluff, HoO - Freeform, M/M, PJO, i guess, loads and loads of dialouge, this is super self indulgent jesus, valdangelo - Freeform, valdiangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: oh frick it's some valdangelo fluff with leo pining pretty hard





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> oh frick it's some valdangelo fluff with leo pining pretty hard

Nico had asked Leo for help. He needed fire, and of course Leo was ready to oblige. He knew better then to question Nico. They weren't close. Although Leo wanted them to be. He wanted it so badly.  
-  
"So how'd it go?" Leo sat next to Nico on the pier.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Whatever you were using fire for last night."  
"Oh- it was fine. Thanks by the way."  
"It's a pleasure dear."  
"Don't call me that."  
The conversation stopped. Nico stood up, but Leo grabbed his hand.  
"Leo I need-"  
"Nico- I was wondering- I know better then to question you about these sorts of things, but- but what exactly did you use that fire for?"  
"To burn things."  
"What kind of things?"  
"Pictures. Lots of pictures."  
"Of who?"  
"Why should I tell you?"  
"I don't know-"  
"Percy and Annabeth."  
"What?"  
"I burned pictures of Percy and Annabeth okay."  
Leo was still holding on to Nico's hand but neither of them pulled away.  
Leo hesitantly whispered, "Why?"  
"Because I loved him, and now I don't. They made me so jealous. I want something like that."  
"Like their relationship?"  
"Yeah- I mean I guess so. Do you want to come back to my cabin?"  
"Isn't that like not aloud?"  
"It doesn't matter."  
-  
Leo grinned as Nico pulled him to the Hades cabin. They sat down on opposite sides of the bed, but Leo wished they could be closer. He wanted to kiss Nico. He wanted to be with Nico. "What are you doing all the way over there? Come sit." Nico motioned for Leo to come sit next to him. Leo's eyes widen and his ears turned red. He sat next to him. Their legs almost touched. Their fingers were so close. He wanted to fill that space. Make the sadness in his eyes go away.  
"So- uh- well you and Percy?"  
"I had a crush on him since the day I met him."  
Leo knew the same was for him with falling for Nico.  
"Oh- I can relate."  
"You liked him too?"  
"Nonononooo. Not Percy. Just the whole like liking someone from day one."  
"Lil' Leo's got a crush?"  
"Yeah." Leo covered his mouth with his hand knowing he was blushing hard.  
"Whoooo?" Nico leaned up against Leo and set his head on his shoulder.  
"Well he's taller then me."  
"Everyone's taller then you."  
"Hey! Rude."  
"It's true."  
"Hmph. He's super sweet- except if you saw him in battle you'd run away."  
"Hmm."  
"His hair is amazing. I want to run my hands through it and just- just like make him warm? I don't know what I'm saying." he laughed before putting his head in his hands.  
"Would I know this guy?"  
"Pretty well."  
"Are you talking to him right now?"  
"Maybe."  
"Leo!"  
"Yeah?"  
Nico's voice got quiet, "Is it me?"  
"Yeah."  
Nico grinned and threw his arms around Leo. The smaller boy gasped before sticking his head in the crook of his neck. He spoke quietly, "I knew it."  
"You did?"  
"And I'm glad."  
Leo kissed his cheek before letting his hands stray to his head and pulling him into a kiss. A real one. They pulled away smiling.  
-  
Leo finally gave all the fire inside him to someone else. Now their hearts were both aflame.

**Author's Note:**

> oh man oh man this is super self indulgent cause i absolutely love both of them and i just discovered the ship so


End file.
